1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to a special receptacle for a magnet, and more particularly to the combination of magnet, special receptacle, and large or heavy tool such as a pneumatic tool or the like, which provides the benefit of securing the tool to a hoist or other ferromagnetic surface simply by placing the tool immediately adjacent to the hoist and releasing the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern motor vehicles have many different system, components, and assemblies, each designed optimally for a particular purpose. This has allowed these vehicles to perform many beneficial tasks at very reasonable cost, and these vehicles, with proper care and servicing, may last for many years. Owing to the complexity and large numbers of parts and components found within modern vehicles, there are an equally diverse set of fasteners and couplings that are used. This in turn means that repair has been and continues to be challenging, requiring a very large assortment of tools to properly service the vehicles. This is even more true when a variety of vehicles will be serviced.
The handling of these many diverse tools has always presented a challenge. When not in use, the tools will commonly be stored in a tool chest having many drawers, or hung upon on a wall using one of a variety of known organizers. This works well to provide accessibility to a service person starting to work on a vehicle, but does not facilitate the handling of the tools during the actual service work. Mobile carts and trays have been used heretofore, and these provide better accessibility than the tool chests or the ground around the vehicle. Unfortunately, the tool chests and trays are not nearly as mobile as the service person, and so do not offer a desired level of convenience. As a result, most service personnel will simply place tools on the ground adjacent to the work area, and then pick the tools up when needed. This leads to much extra physical effort, the particular bending over which is not well tolerated by most people.
Recognizing the need for better handling of tools and other apparatus, some artisans have developed magnetic apparatus that receive and retain ferromagnetic objects. Some of these have been developed with service tools in mind, while others are for very different industries and applications. A number of United States patents are exemplary of these, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, including: U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,601 by Sherman, entitled “Fisherman's hatband”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,683 by Green et al, entitled “Magnetic holder for gasoline filling spout caps”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,113 by Humbargar, entitled “Holder for tools, mechanical parts, and the like”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,158 by Nagy, entitled “Paint can brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,508 by Lavrard, entitled “ ”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,059 by Bosch et al, entitled “Magnetic tool holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,822 by Coleman et al, entitled “Magnetic tool holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,767 by Anderson, entitled “Wrist mounted magnetic holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,747 by Horn, entitled “Magnetic holders for cylindrical objects”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,073 by Finnegan, entitled “Workman's wrist band”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,668 by Testa et al, entitled “Magnetic tool and object holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,508 by Devine, entitled “Utility wristband”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,022 by Devine, entitled “Foldable portable magnetic tool mat”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,817,002 by Fullerton et al, entitled “Correlated magnetic belt and method for using the correlated magnetic belt”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,255 by Lin, entitled “Portable electronic device and magnetic fixation board therefor”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,155 by Andochick, entitled “Vehicle cabin interior surface with embedded magnetic holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,516,621 by Woolery, entitled “Magnetic work clothes”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,821 by Wong, entitled “Tab welding bracket”; and WO03081613 by Devine, entitled “Foldable portable magnetic tool mat”. While of distinct advantage over the carts and trays, these magnetic apparatus suffer from several distinct limitations. The first is whether the object to be suspended is, in fact, ferromagnetic. Plastic housings, aluminum and brass components, and similar apparatus are not ferromagnetic, and so will not remain affixed to a magnet. In addition, these supports tend to be for relatively small parts, and do not accommodate larger tools such as pneumatic wrenches and the like.
Other artisans have developed apparatus offering the ability to support tools of either ferromagnetic or other composition to ferromagnetic supports. Exemplary U.S. patents, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,671 by Beekman, entitled “Magnetic holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,275 by Gantz, entitled “Magnetic tool holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,047 by Frey, entitled “Trouble lamp for mechanics”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,004 by Vest et al, entitled “Tool and parts tray”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,968 by Jaramillo, entitled “Adjustable drop light apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,288 by Tally, entitled “Chuck key tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,654 by Brock, entitled “Armored magnetic base”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,140 by Huang, entitled “Light for jack”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,189 by Kovacik et al, entitled “LED utility light with removable magnet”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,420 by Alfaro, entitled “Magnetized hand tools”. Apparatuses such as these offer much more benefit than the carts and trays, and also allow tools that are not ferromagnetic to be conveniently affixed to nearby metal objects. Unfortunately, these also suffer from several drawbacks and limitations. For example, in the case of the Beekman holder, the magnet must be dimensioned to match or fit the part which will be suspended. An original equipment manufacturer can specify and obtain such magnets, meaning these are primarily only useful for OEM application, and not for use on existing and already purchased tools. Furthermore, these Beekman magnets are externally exposed. One particular intrinsic limitation of nearly all magnetic materials is that of brittleness. The Beekman magnets, which circumscribe a pneumatic line, will be readily broken if dropped onto a hard surface. There are some less powerful magnetic materials that are also less brittle, including Alnico, which is an alloy of aluminum, nickel and cobalt, and various polymer binder and magnetic powder composites. Even in the case of Alnico, a sharp impact such as when being dropped onto the floor will significantly weaken the strength of the magnet.
The Alfaro patent incorporated by reference herein above offers an alternative, providing a vinyl gripping surface as is common with many metal hand tools, and inserting between the tool and the gripping surface a plurality of magnets. The magnets provide even better gripping, while the vinyl protects the magnets. This works well for smaller and lighter tools. Unfortunately, the vinyl that protects the magnets also increases the air gap between the magnet and a ferromagnetic object that the tool is intended to be held against. According to the laws of physics governing magnetism, the strength of the magnetic field decreases as the square of the distance increases. In other words, anything that separates the magnet from the metal will decrease the holding power, and as the thickness of the separator increases, the holding power will drop off dramatically. As a result, the Alfaro patent will work effectively for smaller and lighter tools and other apparatus, but will not provide the required holding power for larger tools such as those having electric or pneumatic motors therein.
A few patents of interest adhesively attach a magnet to an object. Exemplary patents, the teachings and content which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,634 by Carter, entitled “Magnetic stamp kit”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,874 by Shannon, entitled “Stick-on, protective magnet”. As with the other patents incorporated herein by reference, these are used to couple smaller and lighter objects to ferromagnetic surfaces.
Additional patents representative of the more general knowledge of coupling various apparatus to ferromagnetic surfaces, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,023 by Dunn, entitled “Eraser”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,955 by Markowitz, entitled “Magnetic holder for pencils”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,530 by Jones, entitled “Visor using magnetic means for attachment”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,793 by Wilm, entitled “Pot holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,245 by Schneider, entitled “Electrical connections for electric appliances”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,241 by Cohen, entitled “Magnet carrying toothbrush”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,085 by Bosland, entitled “Magnetic writing device holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,596 by Rehborg, entitled “Vacuum bottles”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,588 by Tobolski et al, entitled “Toothbrush”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,917 by McPeek Jr, entitled “Chalk board eraser”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,372 by McIntosh, entitled “Magnetic holder for pencils or the like”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,266 by Ellis, entitled “Magnetized gas cap”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,417 by Yamada et al, entitled “Magnetic fixing member for a paper box”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,154 by Ellis, entitled “Magnetized gas cap”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,620 by Nyorkor et al, entitled “Magnetic fuel tank cap and adapter for autos and trucks”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,038 by Thorp, entitled “Magnetic mount dry eraser”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,656 by Wemyss, entitled “Magnetic coupler and various embodiments thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,278 by Kasbohm, entitled “Magnetic portable firearm or sporting instrument holding device”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,935 by Kasbohm, entitled “Compact portable firearm holding device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,453 by Conner, entitled “Magnetic firearm support”.
Other patents that illustrate various magnetic article supports, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,554 by Little, entitled “Magnetic fixture”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,317 by Duddy, entitled “Magnetic support for flashlight”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,817 by Yale, entitled “Supporting device for trouble light”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,281 by Johnson, entitled “Mechanic's work tray with magnetic swingable support bracket”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,697 by Accordino, entitled “Flashlight accessory”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,910 by Kubat, entitled “Mechanic's tray”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,560 by Dembowiak et al, entitled “Magnetic mounting object holder and hook”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,744 by Calin, entitled “Parts and power tool holder for lift arm”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,614 by LeVine et al, entitled “Apparatus for displaying paper, fabric, photographs or the like”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,184 by Dougal et al, entitled “Portable fishing rod holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,023 by Wappler, entitled “Tool and part holding tray”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,251 by Carnevali, entitled “Magnetic mounting platform”.
As alluded to herein above, in addition to the diversity of tools required in the servicing of motor vehicles is the diversity of sizes and weights of these tools. There is a need for a variety of hand tools such as wrenches and pliers. However, and particularly in the servicing of motor vehicles, there are many fasteners and couplers which may be either very tightly secured, or may have been slightly corroded due to the exposure to the elements. There are also fasteners that may have many turns or threads required to fasten and remove parts. In any of these instances, it is common practice to use pneumatic tools such as pneumatic drivers, pneumatic impact wrenches, and the like to ease and speed up the work associated with such parts. Tools with internal motors, such as pneumatic or electric motors, tend as a group to be much heavier than many ordinary hand tools. The teachings of the prior art such as Alfaro and Beekman are inadequate to provide an adequate way to handle these heavier and more massive tools.
In addition to the patents described herein above, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.